User talk:Black rhino ranger
Hi there. I'm a helper on Wikia gaming stuff. If you need any help with wiki (wiki formatting, template coding, using extensions etc) just let me know. I can also help with stuff that requires admin access, if you cannot get a hold of the admin here. -PanSola 16:12, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Hi. This is logged out Cuddly Panda. For making a new animal article, first type in , save the page, then open it up again and fill out the information. Thank you. I'm sorry. I meant type in , save the page and then fill out the info. --Cucddly Panda 07:53, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Hello? Can you please listen to me. When making a new animal article, make sure you start off by: Typing in to the page. Save the page. Edit it again, and fill out the information. Expand it! So, in future, remember to do that. It's just you're making so many (very much needed) animal articles, but then I have to go through and wikify them all. So, please do the above in future. Yeah. --Cucddly Panda 11:34, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Whoopsie, I thought there was somthing wrong with it. User:Black rhino ranger 18:28, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Hello KL. wikipedia sockpuppets Please stop creating sockpuppets on wikipedia. It is really annoying. KL. Killer Penguin 12:14, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Can't help it, Can't stop, WAY TOO MUCH FUN, HA HA HA HA HA HA, But not here, I would never Create a Puppet here and stop calling me KL, It's giving me a headache, I choose Black Rhino Ranger. User:Black rhino ranger 15:46, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, I know, but your sockpuppets are not fun for those of us who want to be constructive to wikipedia. Take List of Animals in Prehistoric Park for an example. Total nonsense. Being constructive leaves you with a warm fuzzy feeling inside. being constructive is fun. And so many of your socks speak in such an idiotic manner. I am starting to think it is an act. you can be better then this. Leave us alone, make constructive edits and quit the socks, or go to uncyclopedia, where users are encouraged to write nonsense. Here you aren't an idiot, why cant you be good at wikipedia? Killer Penguin 15:49, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Fat chance, Plus they are not sockpuppets, they are; * Dummies (Models of people, not someone stupid) * Handpuppets * Glove puppets * Clones * Just accounts Plus I tried to be good on Wikipedia but now, I AM EVIL, HA HA HA HA HA. I am also a douchebag User:Black rhino ranger 07:37, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Clearly you don't understand what sock puppetry is. How come you're so good here when youw ere so bad on wikipedia? Afraid you'll get banned here too? Kingcobrasaurus 22:41, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Being "evil" is not an excuse. If you are "evil" on wikipedia, why are you not "evil" here? Killer Penguin 14:46, 8 May 2008 (UTC) I am 14, not 10, Plus I reduced my EXP list into 20 animals, I say it is a tasmanian tiger because it is more encyclopediac, My mum and dad say I am a genius, I don't do Sock puppets. They are Glove puppets or Clones. :This discussion ends now. This is the Zoopedia, not Wikipedia, and so long as BRR is good here, it's fine. End of story. Cucddly Panda 12:43, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Right. HERE is where it ends. KL, sorry, BRR, creates innumerable sockpuppets for the sole purpose of disrupting wikipedia. I, on the other hand, am a constructive editor on wikipedia. My comments here are justified. Killer Penguin 10:51, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I am actually T.Neo Lists of EXP animals You're excuse for removing the list of CC animals was What about the other EXPs?". All in good time. Feel free to add those yourself, but you hve to start somewhere. Cucddly Panda 12:43, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Why not make a list of animals that were from all the packs in one page. I'm Starting one now Okay, there are at least 2,000 user-made animals...It would take FOREVER to list 'em all! Kingcobrasaurus 03:16, 12 May 2008 (UTC) User made animals A debate on it will be setup here: Forum:User made downloads?. Should we ban taniwha? I feel that the content he is posting on his user page is innapropriatate He says his diet is men and boys, and that he is homosexual. It is of my opinion that there is nothing wrong about someone being homosexual, but I think that others users may have more conservative veiws. He should not be banned because he is homosexual. But I suggest an admin looks into some of the comments on his userpage. T.Neo 07:15, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Why is this being discussed on BRR's talk page? He is not an admin. Please say so on my talk page or in the Forum:Index. Cucddly Panda 14:09, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Actually, I was premmited to be an admin, I had the semi protect the MMM animal list incase of anyone that redirects the articles to CC, JP or MMM article. User:Black rhino ranger 17:16, 27 May 2008 (UTC) What's this with funnies? Why do you keep putting jokey captions on images, and then claiming only I can remove it? It'd be better if you'd stop. You're an admin now. You can't goof around, or you could get demoted. And if someone adds the usermade ZT2 Allosaur picture to the main Allosaurus page one more time I am going to BLOCK whoever added it for a year and delete the picture. Although that wasn't directed straight at you, BRR. --Cucddly Panda 11:41, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Oh that, I got carried away, This is where I got the funny :Yeah, the TrandFormers wiki should avoid that. Anyway, you added that usermade Spino picture to the main Spino page WITH a silly caption so I have blocked you for three days. Three days only! Don't do it again please or I may be forced to make it longer next time. Cucddly Panda 10:31, 17 June 2008 (UTC) You forgot one thing, What happens when you block an admin. Black rhino ranger 12:48, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Category:User Made animals For god's sake, this is is a stupid category. The articles are NOT ABOUT USER MADE ANIMALS. Official animals from other games have NOTHING TO DO with USER MADE ANIMALS from different ones. The whole point of categories is so you can group articles into RELATED content. A Zoo Tycoon Allosaur is NOT A USERMADE ANIMAL. The only thing that makes it A TINY BIT related is a short note on AN EXPANSION WITH NOTHING TO DO WITH IT. I say the category be deleted, the lists of usermade animals can be made into "Category:Lists of user made animals" instead. Cucddly Panda 08:33, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Nope. Black rhino ranger 15:39, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Stop it! All you seem to do is add stupid captions, which are hardly funny anyway, and make unencyclopedic bullet point lists that sprawl all over the place. THIS IS VANDALISM. The Wikia liscence agreement states that your work can be edited by all and is free to be changed by anyone. You vandalise the Wiki, and am an admin yourself. I have warned you multiple times to stop, but you continue. I banned you for three days, you don't care. I cannot beleive JVM was foolish enough to make you admin. Please stop. Or I might ban you.Cucddly Panda 02:58, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Yep and it's all thanks to this video What does that video have anything to do with you and your vandalisms? Xtremepieman 13:56, 22 June 2008 (UTC) I want to be dumb again that video will teach me how to be stupid agaiin. Black rhino ranger 16:31, 22 June 2008 (UTC) You are going to be banned I have sent an email to Jtg4 or whatever his name is to remove your adminship and when he does I will ban you. At first I thought you'd changed and could become a good member, but I was wrong. I banned people for harassing you. I made you Member of the Month. Now you are going to be deleted from this site. Jtg4 was foolish to make you admin. I'll tell you what, your talents can be used on Uncyclopedia, a site where they support you to do bad editing. Go there, and don't bother any Zoo Tyccon sites again. Cucddly Panda 08:16, 26 June 2008 (UTC) What the hell am I doing, I should stop Vandalising this wiki, I am an admin now, I should respect this wiki, I should get rid of the funnies. Black rhino ranger 19:01, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Why did you revert the edits I made to those articles you started? One of the first rules of Wikia is that your contributions are available to all to edit. Cucddly Panda 10:22, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Stop moving pages You keep moving pages from Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals to just Extinct Animals. STOP IT. It is an OFFICIAL GAME so we put on the OFFICIAL TITLE. If Jtg4 hadn't made the fatal mistake of adminising you you would be banned by now. So, if you do something and I change it back, LEAVE IT. Cucddly Panda 01:24, 13 July 2008 (UTC) No way, the name is too long. Black rhino ranger 08:07, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Admin rights removed Black rhino ranger, there seems to be a consensus that your admin actions (and many of your edits) have not been welcome. I have removed your admin and bureaucrat rights in response to your behavior. If you continue to make unwanted edits after being warned, you can be blocked from this site. Wikis allow anyone to edit, but that is not a license to do whatever you want -- I strongly suggest that you listen when other users complain, and make changes in your behavior. The only way to change a poor reputation is to stop acting poorly. Begin making helpful edits instead, and someday you may earn respect from others instead of frustration. Good luck — Catherine (talk) 00:22, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Going "a little wild with the admin thing" is exactly why the community no longer trusts you. As I said before, your own actions brought this upon you, there's nothing unfair about it. Again, I strongly suggest that you make only good, helpful edits, and polite comments on this wiki, or leave this community alone. — Catherine (talk) 15:50, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Blocked I said that if you continued to make unwanted edits after being warned, you would be blocked. I suggested that you make only good, helpful edits, or polite comments. Your most recent edits were neither helpful nor polite. You have now been blocked, and will not be unblocked. This is very simple cause and effect. Please learn from it, and go elsewhere on the net to play. — Catherine (talk) 02:46, 9 August 2008 (UTC) YES! Hes finally gone! Hopefully we won't ever hear from that annoying 8 year old n00b ever again. Xtremepieman 13:29, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Dark Side of Me-OH NO! He only got banned for a year! Somebody! Light Side of Me-R.I.P. Admin BRR.... --Vampyrum Spectrum08 19:22, 10 August 2008 (UTC)